freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 167
True Nature is the one-hundred sixty-seventh chapter of the Freezing manga series, sixth chapter of Volume 24 and the twenty-fifth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Before Ouka and Christine can truly combat Teslad and Windy May, Lucy tells the Valkyries to flee as she assumes her true form and combats her sisters. With such powerful adversaries, Petty flees until she comes upon Isuzu. Petty is livid at Isuzu's disobedience but the Japanese Buster begins to insult and belittle Petty, who begins to realize that Isuzu is actually more evil than she is. The two have their second battle, but Isuzu quickly severs Petty's leg before inserting her blade into Petty's skull and slicing upward. Sawatari reminds Petty in her death that the Busters have a license to kill anyone. Summary Ouka Tenjouin has her Plasma Weapon parry the tonfa blade of Teslad's Volt Weapon and push her back. Petty Layner is beyond words at the power of the Legendary Pandora and the Valkyries, even more taken back by Windy May's effortless Anti-Freezing skill thought exclusive to the Plasma Stigmata. Fearful, Rana Linchen tries to grasp the situation. She looks into Windy's eyes and sees only a Nova. Ouka and Christine advise that Rana retreat to the Pandora at the plaza, but Rana just stares at the new upgrades the girls have. Ran is then paralyzed a bit when an oddly unaffected Lucy Renault orders all three girls to flee as none of them can stop her sisters, now that they have awakened their true natures. Hoping to fend off her sisters to buy them some time, Lucy assumes her true form. The two arm paddles float at Lucy's side as the green diamond stigmata illuminates on her trachea. As Lucy's eyes illuminate, she asks her sisters if they will return to being her family again. Meanwhile, Petty flees the scene. Petty begins racing through the grass fearful of all she just witnessed, a woman who could perform Anti-Freezing and two others with Plasma Stigmata. She knows she could never beat them and seethes at Radox for not informing her that Gengo had all of this technology. When Petty decides to abandon the mission, she is stopped by Isuzu Sawatari, who is sitting on a rock. Though Petty is enraged at her for fleeing against her orders, but a casual Isuzu stands and reminds Petty that she did the same. Petty barks back, saying she executed a tactical retreat while Isuzu fled. At the same time, Petty begins throwing murderous threats that Isuzu does not take seriously. She admits that both of them would have died had they not fled the scene, and Isuzu explains that she's not interested in dying a pointless death. The pink-haired Buster then begins spouting the words "stupid," "dumb," and "idiot" toward Petty as if they were the only words she knew to describe her leader. With each venomous word from Isuzu's mouth, Petty's rage reaches a maximum. Petty has had enough of Sawatari and wants to know which limbs to cut off first, but Isuzu cannot hold her vile tongue, comparing Petty to a dog. Petty asks if Isuzu has lost her mind since using Anti-Freezing since that will determine whether or not Petty blasts off Isuzu's head or chops off her limbs. Isuzu only giggles that Petty just loves playing leader. Queen of psychological warfare, Isuzu explains she just loves toying with idiots like Petty, and the black-haired woman suddenly realizes that Isuzu is a more evil human being that she. She impressed and lunges at Isuzu with a punch that Isuzu catches along with making a sarcastic remark. Petty goes for a kick that her enemy evades. Petty wants to attack again but realizes that her leg had been severed. Petty does not understand and Sawatari makes the obvious remark that both of them have Plasma Texture. Therefore just like using Volt Textures, the one with better compatibility, control, and use of their Plasma Textures is the superior Pandora. Petty recalls their first fight and Isuzu never displayed this strength but the girl explains that she did not want to use against someone who is childish. Petty admits she was wrong and she wants to get out of here but a smiling Isuzu only gives her a sharper yet amused glare that becomes psychotic white. Petty begs for her life, citing that Isuzu wasn't a criminal and thus didn't have to kill her. Sawatari agrees, stating that she had only ever killed in self-defense before. She promptly impales Petty's face with her weapon and slices upward, splitting her head in two. Isuzu gleefully asks Petty if she had forgotten that all the Busters had received a license to kill. Event Notes *Lucy Renault assumes her true form and prepares to battle Teslad and Windy May. *Petty Layner flees the pool and finds Sawatari Isuzu. *Sawatari kills Petty. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters